The Underground Will Never Be The Same
by StallionWolf
Summary: In one world, a plan went through, and failed. This lead to the fate of monsters and humans be left to one named Frisk who could decide...Mercy? Or Genocide? The Plan never got to start in this one...and Centuries pass...after stumbling upon a gang's actions, she gets a protector following her to the underground... A Spartan Headhunter
1. The Beginning

_In one world, this plan worked...and a single human would decide the fate of Chara and the monsters underground. Mercy, or Genocide?_

 _However, in this world, this plan was stopped. Asgore will never declare war. Others do not fall for a long time... and a young woman will be followed by a SPARTAN super-soldier..._

"So...Six human souls?" Asriel asked Chara, slightly upset at what his adopted sister would put herself through.

"With my soul, and the six other souls, we could break the barrier and free everyone!" Chara said. While she hated seeing her brother and best friend in pain, it had to be done. "We know that buttercups are poisonous, it will be a way for you to obtain my soul without killing me!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" A horrified voice called out from the doorway, and Toriel stood there, plate of butterscotch-cinnamon pie dropping from her hands. She ran over and stared into Chara's brown eyes. "My child, do not even THINK of doing such a thing!"

"Mom...it is the only way of freeing everyone." Chara said, starting to tear up herself as Toriel started crying.

"You are our young angel, Chara. You are too precious to lose!" Toriel said, hugging her close, "I know the humans up there made you try to kill yourself...but you landed into our care! Gorey and I will NOT lose our daughter! Even at the cost of our freedom...we love you too much!"

"Mom!" Chara cried into Toriel's shoulder as Asriel hugged her from behind.

"Maybe...it's for the best if we move away from the barrier." Toriel said, looking up to Asgore who was coming into the room.

"I think you're right Tori." Asgore said, leaning down to comfort his crying family.

* * *

"It's so cold!" Chara said, holding her arms across her chest as the family shuffled through the snow.

"What do ya mean by that, Chara? It's nice!" Asriel said, flopping down to make a snow angel.

"I'm not covered in fur." Chara spat back, before sneezing loudly.

"So, Gorey, where is our guide? The one you said would show us around?" Toriel said, as Asgore looked around him.

"He said he would be right here." Asgore said, with Toriel narrowing her eyes at her.

"Heya." A voice said behind them, making the adults and Chara turn around with Asriel sitting up. Behind them stood a skeleton around Chara's age in a blue hoodie, black and white shorts, and pink slippers. White pupils stood out in his eye sockets, shining in joy. "So, I wasn't expecting to guide literal Royalty, but I guess I'll make do. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton!"

"Greetings Sans, My name is Toriel. This is my husband Asgore, and our children Chara and Asriel." Sans tilted his head to get a better view of the children.

"Huh. I guess the rumors of the Royal family adopting a human were true!" Sans said, winking an eye socket at Chara. "Eh, follow me. I'll show you around Snowdin Town." With that, he started walking forward and lead the family past a sign saying "Welcome to Snowdin Town".

"Sans! Where have you been?!" A voice slightly younger than Chara said, as a small skeleton in an orange shirt and blue shorts with a red scarf and boots ran forward.

"Hey Papyrus, just showing the newcomers around town. I told you about that bro!" Sans said, a wide toothy grin seemingly stretching wider at the sight of his brother.

"You said you were going to help me with designing puzzles! That way I can be in the Royal Guard when I get older! Nyeh heh heh!" Papyrus whined.

"Hey bro, look who I'm showing around town." Sans said, winking towards the Royal family as Toriel covered her mouth to stifle her giggles at the excitable skeleton kid.

Papyrus stared at Sans, before sighing and looking behind his older brother. "OH MY GOD! THAT'S THE ROYAL FAMILY!"

"I know bro...As you see I'm getting a **TON** of work done...a Skele **-TON**." Sans said, making Toriel and Chara laugh at the horrible pun while Asriel and Asgore cringed slightly.

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted, embarrassed at the pun Sans made in front of Royalty.

"Come on, you're smiling bro." Sans said, pointing at Papyrus.

"I am...and I hate it." Papyrus huffed, crossing his arms.

"Why don't you ask dad for help while I'm busy? He IS the Royal Scientist after all!" Sans said, and Papyrus had this hyped look on his face before running off, scarf trailing in the wind behind him.

"Yeah...so you all met my little brother, Papyrus. He's excitable, so he has trouble making friends...but all the same, he's the thing I hold most precious so far in this world. His personality makes it...hard for him to make friends." Sans said, starting to walk along the path, "So he one day hopes to make a lot of friends by joining the Royal Guard. He means well, and he's not dangerous at all, even if he tries to be."

"He looks like a wonderful child, so cheerful." Toriel said, as Chara cautiously moved closer to the strange skeleton guiding them by holding onto her mom's hand.

"Yeah. He got beat up by some bullies the other day, and yet tried to defeat them by 'being nice'...I sometimes wish I could see the world through his eyes." Sans said with his eye sockets turning dark, before the white pupil reappeared, before turning to make eye contact with Chara. She stared at Sans, before he grinned even wider. "Hey, but if you to hear more jokes, I jot some real **RIB** ticklers!"

Chara and Toriel snorted while Asgore and Asriel shook their heads in exasperation.

* * *

"Are you sure this would work?" Toriel and Asgore asked.

 _" **(By my calculations, monsters last centuries due to how much magic makes up their bodies. Humans have very little magic, making their lifespans shorter.)** "_ W.D Gaster, Royal Scientist and father to Sans and Papyrus said as he stared at the teenage Chara, with a teenage Sans and Papyrus in the room. The skeleton brothers had gotten close to the Dreemurr family, to the point where Chara suddenly asked Sans to be her boyfriend.

This of course shocked the older sibling, as he hadn't thought of himself as 'dating material'. Still he accepted and this led to Papyrus getting a best friend in Asriel, becoming as close as brothers...even bonding in their annoyance at Sans' constant puns!

 _" **(However, I do believe I can develop something to extend her lifespan...but it will draw a lot of magic from you two to sustain her. Is that alright?)** " _He asked, and Toriel grasped Asgore's hand.

"We will do whatever it takes." Asgore said. Gaster gave a widened grin with his cracked skull and immediately started sketching something on a piece of paper, obviously working on designing something.

Chara grasped Sans' hand as he looked down. "Hey, it's going to be alright!" She said, "W.D. Gaster is the Royal Scientist for a reason."

Sans sighed, "I know...but I can't help but worry for some reason."

As Gaster walked down a hallway to his lab with the design in his hand, he stopped to grab one other object...

 _A single, potted, golden flower..._

* * *

 **Centuries Later...October 20th, 2552.**

The Dreemur family walked along the ruins the two adults had moved out of years ago. This was a visit to reminisce and take a break from the cold Snowdin.

"Things sure are different." Sans said, walking alongside an adult Chara, who now had red eyes like Toriel and Asgore and a more prominent blush on her cheeks, "Dad falling into a machine, and my bro being in a part of the Royal Guard. Though the last part is to be expected."

"Naturally!" Papyrus explained, wearing his "Battle Body" with the Delta Rune on the left side, "As the bodyguard of the fluffy prince Asriel, I am NATURALLY part of the Royal Guard!" An adult Asriel rolled his eyes next to him.

"I don't have the heart to tell him that being the Royal Guard of Asriel isn't the kind of Royal Guard he was trying to get into." Sans whispered to Chara, who giggled slightly. This time, unlike the few others, they came across a strange sight.

 _( **Halo Remix- When the World Ends by Spartan239 www. youtube watch?v=q6FLD-oyoDo**_ _)_

7 Adult humans, wearing green body armor and helmets over green, black, and white camouflage clothing laid dead on the ground by the golden flowers, bodies and armor hit with scorches from some kind of weapon. MA5C Assault Rifles and magnum pistols laid on the ground by the bodies. In front of their eyes, over the bodies, floated 7 "hearts" making up their souls. There were two orange hearts, two light blue hearts, two purple hearts, and a blue heart. Asgore reached out and absorbed the Dark Blue soul, getting dark lines going down his cheeks and a trident marking on each hand. He floated upwards, the six other souls following him, and lashed at the barrier with all seven human souls, and a portion of his own. The seven souls flew into the barrier, and Asgore lost his form, reverting to normal and landing on the golden flower bed. The barrier cracked.

At this commotion, monsters started flocking to the ruins. First it was Undyne, the new Royal Scientist Alphys, and the Royal Guards 01 and 02, and the "Dog team" composed of Dogamy, Doggarisa, Lesser Dog, Greater Dog, and Doggo. Soon, more monsters approached the cracking barrier and to their eyes, watched it shatter like glass. When that happened, an earthquake shook the entire mountain, causing parts of the ruins to fall over or collapse.

"I can't believe it...we're free!" Undyne said, tapping a body of a soldier with the butt of an energy spear. There were whispers and mutters among the monsters as Chara, Asriel, and Sans started climbing up the ledge before Alphys pressed a button and a stairway to the top appeared from the wall of the chasm, making the trio look very embarrassed.

"We'll check out the surface before everyone emerges. We don't want to make a bad impression on our new neighbors!" Asgore said cheerfully to the gathered monsters.

"I can't believe I will finally meet the sun!" Papyrus said, shivering in excitement. As the group of monster moved up the stairs, nothing could prepare them for what they saw.

Clouds of dust clouded the sky. Gigantic purple and white spaceships with ovular fronts, rounded midsections, and an ovular back end with glowing blue engines in the back end struck at the city near Mt. Ebott with plasma lasers from the midsections. There were 6 foot tall creatures with leathery skin wearing tanks connected to gas masks with a purple pistol-like object with a glowing green section in the front (Plasma Pistol).

6 1/2 foot creatures with a long, birdlike body, toothy beaks, tufts of feathers at the top of their heads, and a blue energy shield in their left hands with a purple round device with pink crystals sticking out of it (Needler).

7-9 foot long creatures with leathery skin and fur with orange eyes wore gray, gold, or blue armor and were ape-like in appearance. Some held handgun-like objects with two sharp blades beneath them (Spiker), others held a rounded weapon with a short nozzle and a large curved blade on the bottom (Brute Shot), other had two red ovular structures parallel to each other (Brute Plasma Rifle), and another held gigantic hammers with a small blade on an end (Gravity Hammer).

"Sans...are any of those...humans?" Papyrus asked.

"No bro." Sans said, teleporting in front of Chara. A larger creature turned around and fired at Sans with the Brute Plasma Rifle, only for Sans to block the blasts by making bones protrude from the ground, "Whatever they are, they're obviously not friendly."

"Look up!" Undyne shouted, throwing energy spears at something. The group of monsters looked up to see one of the large purple ships over their position, midsection starting to glow red.

"I hate to say this after being freed, but maybe we should go back underground..." Asgore said, blasting at it with fire magic. Both the spears and fire were deflected by a blue energy field around the ship. A gray ship with two protruding engines and a crocodile-like snout flew down from orbit and started firing at it with glowing rounds from the front of it, causing the ground to shake with each shot.

"Move! Sans shouted, and everyone felt dizzy as the world spun around them. They reappeared at the doorway to the ruins with Sans unconscious.

"SANS!" Chara shouted, running to his side as she checked over him, "He's exhausted, he used too much energy teleporting everyone." She said, as Toriel knelt down to heal him.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Asgore asked, and the Royal Guard did a quick check to ensure everyone was there.

"Was it the humans?" Grillby asked quietly, seeing his favorite customer unconscious.

"No." Asgore said, "There were...other things attacking the humans, and then attacked us." This statement made the gathered monsters mutter.

Sans let out a groan as he sat up and looked around groggily. "Those things...I've never seen such high Levels of Violence!" He said, making Chara look at him in shock.

"They were level 20?" She asked.

"That was the lowest level...I saw ones over 100." Sans said, making Toriel bring her hands over her mouth as she gasped.

"So you Judged them?" Asgore said, "Did you get anything else besides the Level of Violence?"

"They are an alien alliance known as the Covenant. The large ones are Jiralhanae, the bird-like ones are Kig-Yar, and the ones with gas masks are Unggoy. Their goal will end up in the extermination of all life in this galaxy...and they were planning to betray another allied species known as Sangheili." Sans said, eye sockets dark.

"Those terrible creatures." Toriel said, staring at the still visible spaceship from the hole in Mt. Ebott. Then, it fired, a red hot plasma beam carving through the staircase like a knife through hot butter and shaking the ground upon impact.

"Run!" Undyne ordered, and the monsters ran into the Ruins as pillars in the front collapsed. Once inside, no one spoke. A bunny in a red shirt and blue jeans sighed sadly as she peered at the ruined staircase to the surface.

"We were free...than those things chased us back down..." She said sadly.

Unbeknownst to the monsters, a single golden flower sprouted from the ground with a sinister toothy grin with black eyes and white pupils by the ruined stairway.

* * *

 **October 20, 2558  
**

"So you know the plan?" A gruff voice echoed through her ears. Frisk was young, a 15 year old orphan from the attack on 2552 who was scrounging around to care for her little 7 year old sister Lily. She knocked a can across the floor as she fled from the warehouse she was volunteering in for money. She didn't dare look back.

What she heard was dangerous, and others had been killed by that gang for lesser reasons.

After a few blocks of running, she came to a ran-down apartment, and ran up the stairs. She paused and saw her little sister sleeping on the only, ratty mattress in a threadbare blanket, her brown hair ruffled from turning in her sleep, a tattered teddy bear clutched in her arms. She quickly grabbed a backpack and threw their few clothes into it, before throwing their crackers , bread, and peanut butter into it and throwing it on her back. She picked up a little metal device and pressed it, a holographic screen of Frisk holding a one-year old Lily smiling with their parents at a beach popped up. Still glancing at the happy photo, she went to work writing down everything she heard before tucking the note into her left pocket.

Frisk smiled wistfully before turning the photo off and shoving it into her right pocket. She then picked up her little sister and wrapped her in the blanket and walked downstairs to the doorway, looking either way before running down a few blocks to a tall building with an eagle, wings spread, standing on a globe with the words "United Nations Space Command" on it. She nudged the door open with her back and cautiously moved inside; making sure not to let Lily hit anything. A woman in a business suit sat at a desk, as soldiers stood watching her.

Frisk was fearful at their gazes covered by orange glass, but the thought of getting that dangerous gang off the streets filled her with **determination**!

The woman looked down, eyes softening at the sight of the two kids.

"Hello little ones! Where are your parents?" She asked, and Frisk looked away.

"...They're dead..." She said, refusing to make eye contact.

"Oh I am SO SORRY!" The woman said, standing up from the desk to move around to Frisk and bent over to hug her. "But...something tells me that this is serious."

"I...I overheard some plans from the Epsilon (1) Gang when I was volunteering at a warehouse." Frisk said, making the woman gasp one of the soldiers to step behind her.

"Excuse me...did you say...The Epsilon Gang? The people wanted for Grand Theft Auto, Massacre, and armed robberies?" The soldier said with a firm, angry voice.

Frisk made a nod of confirmation, making the soldier reach up and touch a button on his helmet.

"Commander. We need a 10-59. Civilian lead of the possible Epsilon Gang. 10-35. Possible chance to 10-91?" He said, making Frisk confused at the terms.

 **(If you don't know, look them up here** mistupid military/radiocode. htm **)**

There was a couple minutes of silence before a weary voice replied "Granted. Sending Spartan Headhunter Andrew."

"A Spartan..." The man whispered, and Frisk perked up. She had heard the rumors of the Spartans during the Human-Covenant War...who hadn't?! EVERYONE knew how Spartan Master Chief Petty-Officer Sierra One One Seven was pretty much a one-man army that got through impossible to survive missions.

"Any chance she was followed? There's suspicious vehicle activity outside the station." Another soldier said, and Frisk gasped.

"My sister! They may hurt my sister!" Frisk said, handing her sister over to the soldier behind her.

"Relax. We're on it." Another said, moving over to her.

"NO! I CAN'T LET THEM HURT MY SISTER!" Frisk shouted, pulling the crumpled note out of her pocket and handing it to the soldier, "Get this information to the authorities, quick! I wrote down everything I heard." When the soldier looked down at the note, she took off; running out of the door.

"It's her!" She heard the voice from the warehouse shout, and she ran harder than she ever did before, heading to a place she knew people never moved to in fear of the legends...Mt. Ebott.

* * *

A tall man about 6' 10" in height with short cropped brown hair stood on a circular device as robotic arms lifted armor over is legs, feet, waist, chest, shoulders, arms, and hands. He stepped off the machine and grabbed a helmet with a visor that looked dark gray. Snapping the helmet over his head, the visor lit up in the yellow Saturnine color. The Sage Green and Cyan Blue Mjolnir Gen 2 Wrath Anhur armor clunked heavily against the ground.

"So what's the mission?" A tenor, slightly growling voice said to a man as he faced the screen in front of him. The Spartan picked up a magnum that was painted a sand brown color with the logo and letters of the UNSC on it before it magnetically attached to his right thigh.

"As of 1400 hours, this civilian overheard plans of the dangerous Epsilon gang." The man said, as a picture of Frisk from their security cameras came on the screen. "Upon realizing that she may have been followed, this Frisk, no family name known, left a note detailing what she heard with a soldier and fled toward Mt. Ebott. We have Wasps following from the air, but we can't send large ground forces after her without alerting the gang and forcing them back underground."

Spartan Andrew nodded and pulled up a MA5D COG Assault Rifle painted green with the eyes and teeth of the "Sharktooth grin" famously painted on the spitfire planes of World War 2.

"Your job is to ensure the witnesses safety. We know the gang is chasing after her. Each member has a death sentence waiting for them so if possible, you are authorized to eliminate them. That is why we're sending you, a Spartan of the Headhunter division." The man said, as the Spartan rested the COG Assault Rifle on his back, where it magnetically locked in place.

"So basically, I'm a babysitter." He said, standing up, "But don't worry. The girl will be safe. I will eliminate all hostiles."

He stepped out of the office to see a soldier holding Lily, and paused momentarily to stare at the young child, the engraved Death's Head staring sightless at the kid. "So that's why she fled." He muttered quietly, running out the door as thrusters activated on the back of his armor and sent him running forward about 45 miles per hour.

 **(OST: Slingshot by Trocadero. Red Vs Blue Season 14** www. youtube watch?v=AHfuMHUBp14 **)**

After nearly an hour, he stopped in the forest, watching Frisk stop and pant for breath. Frisk jerked her head upwards as she heard a branch snap and headed further up Mt. Ebott.

"Dang that kid can run." A man said as he emerged from the vegetation. 4 other men and 3 women emerged from the vegetation with a variety of weapons across their clothing.

"My it's a family reunion...and I'm the party crasher." Andrew said, making the gang members look at the Spartan.

"It's eight on one. Do you think you can beat us?" The first man said.

"...I'll take those odds." Andrew said. His heart thumped loudly and the world seemed to slow down as he entered what was known as 'Spartan Time'.

A man grabbed a large hunting knife strapped to his leg and the Spartan was on him in a second with a quick blast of the back thrusters. He grabbed the gang member's hand and spun, lashing out with a kick that shattered the pistol of a woman nearby when his armored foot made contact with it. The man was pulled off his feet with the spin and then the Spartan swung his arm down, sending him crashing to the ground. Andrew turned the man's hand and pulled the knife out of the man's grip, only to slam the blade into his throat.

"I'll even make it fair...I won't use my guns." Andew said, making a 'bring it' motion with his left hand. A woman pulled a magnum out and fired at him, only for a glowing yellow energy to flare up around his armor as the bullets dropped off the armor's chest-plate; completely flattened. He charged forward and punched into the gun-woman's stomach and forced her to drop the magnum and he grabbed it and fired it once into the head of it's owner before throwing it into the face of another man and kicked the man with steel-shattering force in his left leg before jumping up and landing a punch with the same force into his skull.

"Down to five...still feel confident?" Andrew asked, heart thumping loudly in his ears. A nearby man grabbed a large machete he had and hefted it above his head, "Huh. You're making it too easy!" Andrew said, thrusting forward and sliding down with his leg out as he knocked the man off his feet and jumped up to grab the hand with the machete and swung it down into the man's chest.

The woman whose gun he shattered ran forward with a knife and the Spartan almost sighed at the predictability and grabbed her hand and stuck her own knife into her cheek and then punched it into her skull. As she dropped he charged forward and punched another man into a tree with steel-shattering force and activated his thrusters, grabbing the man and throwing him down to the ground. He jumped forward and smashed a knee into another man's chest and grabbed a knife strapped to his leg and threw it into the back of the last woman's leg. He kicked that man in the head and thrusted over to the woman, picking her up before throwing her head-first into the ground.

Seeing the last two men he seriously injured, he grabbed the kukiri knife strapped to his left chest and walked forward, stomping on the chest of the man he threw into the tree before walking forward to the man he kneed in the chest.

"No hard feelings." Andrew said, stabbing the kukiri into his throat before pulling it back, flicking off the excess blood before cleaning it on the man's jacket. Once it was clean, he re-sheathed the knife.

He took out a flare from his pouch on his left leg. "All threats neutralized...and that girl is still running. Better let the guys in the air know where the bodies are." With that, he lit the flare, throwing it near the bodies and watched the red smoke from it billow into the air before moving forward after Frisk.

* * *

He entered the mountain which had a gouge carved into it from a Covenant Plasma strike and saw the moved vines before walking to the hole, seeing the ruined stairway and utter darkness in the hole. He knew what happened...

Frisk fell into the hole.

"So this is the rumored entrance to the underground?" Andrew said, peering into it, "Old legends aren't going to make me fail my mission." He growled out, jumping down and activating multiple thrusters on his suit, slowing his fall as to not crush Frisk and move out of the way should she be right below him.

Spartan Headhunter 249008-0418AP was primed for duty.

 **Author note for Viewers:**

 **1) Epsilon was the name of an AI unit in the web series "Red Vs Blue". It was a fragment of another AI and held the fragments for "creativity" and "ambition", and brainwashed a Freelancer into basically doing everything he said, making him a "villain" in the series. The name of the gang was a reference to him.**


	2. Entering the Underground

_**Please review, and check below for author's notes.**_

Frisk awoke in a dark chasm with a flicker of light coming down from the surface, a destroyed stairway preventing her from climbing back up.

"I fell...how am I not dead?" She asked herself. There was a loud noise from the surface, fearing that the gang was still there, she moved farther into the cavern. She never noticed the Sage green and Cyan Blue Wrath Anhur armored figure that landed as she left. Spartan Andrew pulled up the MA5D COG Assault Rifle and gazed through the square-shaped sights, Frisk's retreating figure outlined in green.

"Mission spotted." He said, slowly stepping forward as not to make to much noise and attract any hostiles.

Frisk came to rest at a patch of grass with a single golden flower poking from the ground. To her curiosity, the flower had a face and mouth.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" The Flower spoke.

"I'm." Frisk started, but was interrupted when the flower spoke again.

"Golly! You must be new to the Underground here! Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" Flowey spoke, and Frisk's view darkened as she saw a red heart in her chest.

"That red thing is your Soul. The culmination of your entire being." Flowey said, looking discretely behind her sensing a LV 50 approaching, "It starts of weak, but frows stronger when you gain LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course!"

Frisk let out a sigh of relief hearing the word love.

"Through here, we share LOVE through...little white..."Friendliness pellets." of course!" Flowey said.

"PERVERT! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Frisk shouted, gagging slightly. (1)

"Why you..." Flowey growled, gaining a sinister face, "In this world, it's **KILL OR BE KILLED!** " With that yell, seed-like white pellets surrounded her, and started closing in. " **DIE!** "

Andrew didn't know what to think, a talking flower? A glowing red heart appearing in his "mission's" chest? What he did know is that "Flowey" was attacking his mission, making him a threat...and threats must be eliminated.

He charged forward, a blue heart faintly appearing under his armor and grabbed Frisk; before activating the suit's thrusters and shoulder charging through the "friendliness pellets" before landing a punch onto the flower's "face", making the face fly backwards before recoiling in place due to it's flexible stalk. Frisk was surprised to see the armored being, before realizing this must be the Spartan they tasked with her safety.

He hefted the MA5D COG Assault Rifle and aimed at the Flower, only for a fireball to send it flying. Andrew held up the Assault Rifle at the approaching figure, who was surrounded by a yellow outline on the scope.

"What a terrible creature, torturing an innocent youth." Toriel said, looking to where she sent the Flower flying to.

"Greetings. I am Toriel." She said, turning around, and looking tense as she spotted the armored soldier. "I mean you no harm."

"I can't be sure of that. I'm in charge of protecting her." Andrew said, keeping the Assault Rifle trained on the goat monster. Toriel could tell he had a lot of LV for some reason, but was genuine when he said he was there to protect the child.

 **(Halo 4 OST: Solace** www. youtube watch?v=SKuJ2SLTYE4 **)**

"After a FLOWER attacked, please forgive me if I'm not so sure." He said, lifting his visor-ed head away from the scope to look at her face. Toriel slowly approached and stood by him, keeping her hands in his view to show that she meant no harm. She placed her hands on his shoulders, letting the nozzle of the Assault Rifle poke at her head.

"I give my word as the Queen of the Underground that I mean no harm." She said, and the Assault Rifle shook slightly, "Is something the matter?"

Frisk watched as the Spartan's hands shook. He looked...human. Not like the larger than life stories she heard about Spartans.

"I've...This has never happened before." Andrew said, staring at the Assault Rifle before slinging it back onto his back where it magnetically locked in place "I've always been sent after humans and aliens that are so murderous they would kill you within a heartbeat. I've never...seen anyone willing to put themselves in danger to prove they mean no harm."

"Oh you poor thing." Toriel said, rubbing the side of the helmet, "You're a human aren't you?"

"I made the choice to be a Spartan. Someone willing to put aside their humanity for the survival of others. I thought...that'd I'd finally be someone worth something." He said, gaze lowering towards Toriel's feet. Frisk cautiously approached the Spartan and rested a hand on the cool metal of the armor on his right arm.

"I...Even killed ALL the members of a dangerous gang chasing after her, even though there may even be more of them. Of course I was given the go-ahead to do so by command...every person had killed many innocent lives...and I took their lives without blinking." He said, shoulders shaking, "My duty...as a soldier...as a Spartan...is to protect humanity...whatever the cost." He said, shoulders stopped shaking.

"You poor thing. You talk like being a person and being a soldier are two separate things. Soldiers ARE people!" Toriel said, smiling down at Frisk, who was gazing at her with a perplexed expression.

"The poor person here thought he had to be unfeeling to be a protector." Toriel said, grasping Frisk's hand, "I'm just reminding him that it's not the case."

"Forgive me my poor manners." Andrew said, "Spartan Andrew, serial number Two Four Nine Zero Zero Eight Dash Zero Four One Eight A P. Spartan 4 Headhunter division, primed for duty."

Frisk made a confused noise at hearing the serial number, not able to memorize it instantly. Toriel just smiled at them.

"Come with me, I will guide you through the ruins.

* * *

Toriel moved to flip some switches, which were clearly labeled for anyone walking by, and moved past some Froggits.

"Despite my husband and I saying not to,sometimes, a monster MAY attack. If that's the case, it's best to strike up a friendly conversation. Usually, it's out of fear that they attack." Toriel said.

"Conversation? Really?" Andrew asked, skeptical.

"Think of it as a way to prevent war." Toriel said, and Frisk skipped along with the monster who was showing her a lot of kindness and love. She felt like she wanted to stay...but then, she felt the device in her pocket with the picture, and she remembered Lily. She immediately felt selfish and guilty. Seeing her expression change, Andrew put a shoulder on her hand.

"Don't worry. We'll get her." He said.

"Excuse me?" Toriel said, glancing back, "What does that mean?"

"Remember how I said that I eliminated a gang after her? She fled from the safety of the military center to lead them away from her little sister." Andrew said, and Toriel's eyes widened.

"Such a brave youth." She said, smiling down at Frisk, who looked nervously back up at her.

"It may be possible to get her here for her safety, as we don't know how many members are in the Epsilon gang. Of course, we'd need to find a safe way to get her here." Andrew said.

"There IS another entrance at a capital made before we moved by Hotlands." Toriel said, pulling a map of the underground from a pocket in her dress.

"I see..." He said, gazing at the map and pulling up a map on his visor.

"Command. This is Spartan Headhunter Andrew. Serial Number 249008-0418AP. I've secured a safe location for the witness to hide out in as we act upon the information received. Requesting that the young sister is brought to the coordinates sent along with weapons and vehicles." He said, lifting a hand to his helmet as he dialed command.

 _"Permission granted. Transferring civilian in 48 hours with a M-12B LRV Warthog using Pelican Dropship to watch over safety. Please confirm weapons to be delivered."  
_ A voice from command echoed in his helmet.

"Sentinel Battle Rifle, Kinetic Bolts DMR, Silenced SMG, Quicksilver Energy Sword, Whiplash Railgun, and The Answer SAW." Andrew said, listing off some weapons he used the most, "all full ammunition capacity."

 _"Granted. Though I do have a question...Why?"_ The voice said.

"...It's better to be prepared than sorry." He said firmly, cutting off the call.

Frisk glanced around at the ruins, seeing holes in the walls and a dummy that bricks had fallen onto.

"I do apologize." Toriel said, holding Frisk's hand, "I moved to Snowdin with my kids, and haven't really kept this place nice, especially with that earthquake from those ships after the barrier broke. Everyone's afraid of going to the surface, despite being free."

Frisk looked up at Toriel, "I understand." She said, and Toriel knelt down and hugged her.

"Even with a truce with the Sangheili, there's still tension about Fragments of the Covenant or possibility of another discovery of the Flood Parasite." Andrew said, "The Storm Covenant has been giving trouble...and then...across different planets, unexplained power loss and destruction among rebuilding colonies now."

They approached a walkway with spikes on the ground and Toriel tightened her grip on Frisk's hand, "Follow me exactly please. This seems too dangerous to go alone."

Andrew followed Frisk, who was being led through the spike maze by Toriel.

"So, what was that about?" Toriel said as they finally made it past the maze.

"I've gotten permission from Command to bring Frisk's sister here for her safety, but I requested more weapons to fit the situation in case the worst happened. Better to have it and not need it." The Spartan said, "But I need to be seen with this young lady here in order to confirm her safety and receive her sister in two days."

"So you need to go to the other side of Mt. Ebott in two days to get her little sister?" Toriel said, leading them to a room with a dead tree in front of a ruined house. The windows were blown out, tiles were falling off the roof, which had holes in it, and the door had fallen off. Froggits and Whisums moved around like they owned the place. Andrew slunk in ahead of Toriel and brought out his Magnum pistor, scanning the area. Upon entering a kitchen, he spotted a broken sink constantly poured water, which a young Froggit was splashing in. Andrew had his motion tracker pulse, sending a signal to track down any movement or hidden person. Seeing only the yellow dots of Froggits and Whishums, he moved down the other hallway, while Frisk watched him with a confused, yet worried gaze.

"Worry not, my child. He's just checking the area." Toriel said, and Frisk looked up at her in confusion, "My husband has a guard dedicated to our safety. They often check new areas for any threats to us."

"I see...My name's Frisk!" Frisk said, smiling at Toriel, who picked her up and hugged her.

"It's a beautiful name, my child." Toriel said.

Andrew entered what looked like an abandoned room for children. There were two beds with moth eaten pillows and blankets with springs breaking through the mattress. The walls were bare. He grabbed his head, remembering similar scenes from Covenant attacks, and then stood up, walking back to Toriel without a word.

"Is everything okay?" Toriel said, setting Frisk down.

"Yes...Just the empty room...brought back bad memories..." He said, and Toriel's eyes softened in understanding.

"Come, I will show you the way to our house." Toriel said, leading them down a flight of stairs to a hallway made up of purple bricks. There was a long path with a thick forest on either side. Sunlight poked through holes in the mountain, and Andrew could see a few clearings in the forest where there were scorch marks from Covenant Plasma bombardments.

"They even affected the underground." Andrew whispered to himself, as they approached a bridge made up of wood. He stopped as Toriel and Frisk crossed it.

They made it to a...conveniently human-shaped lamp next to a sentry post before noticing that Andrew wasn't following them.

"Young soldier? Is something the matter?" Toriel asked, looking at the Spartan staring at the short bridge. He took some steps back, and then charged forward, thrusters activating in the back of his suit. He jumped and the thrusters burst for a split section with their full power and he went skidding across the snow, before rolling and kneeling in a crouch.

"Not bad, I'd give him a 7." A male voice said from the sentry station and the trio turned their gazes to Sans sitting at the post. His eye sockets were dark, before the white pupils reappeared and flickered to Toriel.

"I'd say a 6, he did crouch." Chara said, poking her head up from behind the desk, "Sans, I still can't find the chocolate!"

"He means no harm, he was a soldier tasked with making sure this youth is unharmed." Toriel said, "And Chara, what did I say about chocolate before dinner?"

She looked away as Sans grabbed her hand. "Not to eat too much or I'll spoil my dinner."

"Don't worry my child, I'm going to try a recipe for a chocolate pie I found for desert." Toriel said, and Chara gave an excited gasp.

"Is my Bro making Spaghetti?" Sans asked.

"No, I am helping Papyrus prepare some lasagna with seasoned garlic toast and an appetizer of Ricotta Spinach Tarts." Toriel replied, and Frisk's stomach growled.

Andrew watched on with interest, though his Spartan Augmentation could make him last days with a minimal amount of food, those dishes did sound good.

"Of course you're invited, young soldier." She said, making him step back in shock. He reached up to his helmet, the visor going dark, and pulled it off. His skin was pale after wearing his armor for long periods of time, and the brown eyes seemed to stare into her soul. His cropped brown hair with a slight stubble around his chin stood out from his pale face.

"Are you sure? I mean, this suit weighs 1,000 pounds! No chair can hold THAT! And...I'm not wearing anything under it..." He finished quietly.

Sans burst out laughing at the last part of the statement. "Well I guess we can say you're not...DRESSED for success!" He said, making Chara and Toriel snicker.

"Don't worry, if nothing else, you can always sit on the floor." Toriel said, and Andrew nodded before putting his helmet back on, the yellow Saturnine color flaring to life and making the engraved Death's Head stand out.

Chara stared at him, as if judging him. "How high?" She whispered to Sans.

"Kids a 1...armored guy is 50" He whispered back, eye sockets dark.

"Then what is he waiting for? From my experiences Humans lash out at what they don't know! He had more than enough opportunities to kill mom...so...why didn't he? If he's a soldier, and from the stories humans say about monsters, he should have killed her for being a threat!" Chara said, utterly confused.

"Hmmm..." Sans whispered, "Could it be possible..."

"Could what be possible?" Chara asked him, red eyes staring into Sans' eye sockets.

"Even if it isn't at the level you were...what if he's an outcast too?" Sans asked, and Chara's eyes widened at the possibility, "I mean, a thing I got from him while I judged him was 'willing to do whatever is needed for others'...so he became a soldier to be less of an outcast?"

"Sans...You always were the smart one between us." Chara said, wrapping her arms around him and picking him up, "I'm glad I met you."

"So am I..." Sans said, looking away with a slight blush, "Then again, imagine what Papyrus' cooking would be like without your mom teaching him!"

Chara burst out laughing, nearly dropping Sans, "He'd probably serve it so frozen it sticks to the table!"

"Oh by the way, where is Asriel?" Toriel questioned.

"He's in the shop." Sans said, with Chara adding "Again."

"Oh? He goes there quite a lot." Toriel said, "should I be worried?"

Chara snickered before saying "He **_really_** likes the shopkeeper."

Toriel snickered herself, "Oh. And she honestly likes him?"

Andrew watched this banter, turning his head back and forth between Chara and Toriel. Frisk giggled at the gossip the mother and daughter were sharing, and then her hand bumped against her pocket and her smile dropped. Toriel turned in time to see Frisk frown.

"My child?" Frisk went into her pocket and pulled out the device, turning on the picture. Toriel and Chara were now curious, and leaned over to see the family picture.

"My sister and I are orphans from the attack six years ago." Frisk said, "This was taken months before it happened."

"I am so sorry my Child." Toriel said, hugging Frisk close and picking her up as she began to cry.

"My mom and dad, threw us down and made us roll in the dirt when it happened. Then they told us to hide under the bushes. I took my sister and did so...and they ran, but those ape aliens killed them, one with a giant bat-like thing. I was lucky to cover my sister's eyes before it happened."

"Brutes. Sounds like a Gravity Hammer." Andrew added.

"Sounds to me like they made you hide your scent." Chara said, and Andrew turned to look at her.

"Those creatures do have a better sense of smell than humans do." He said, "Probably making you hide your scent saved your lives."

Frisk nodded, tears still trailing down her face as Andrew paced anxiously. Chara and Sans noticed him pacing, but said nothing. They could tell something was agitating him, something about the attack she was talking about. Toriel held Frisk in her arms and rocked her, speaking calmly as she slowly cried herself to sleep.

"So, uh? You know something about that attack?" Sans finally spoke.

"I was just a marine when it happened. Honestly it could have been a LOT worse! There were three ships attacking the city as they headed to another continent, but there had been FIFTEEN ships that appeared outside of the orbital defenses." Andrew said, "Later on, a large fleet appeared, but headed straight for another continent."

Chara said nothing, eyes narrowed in thought.

"So...they attacked, just because they could?" Sans asked.

"That's basically how the war started, they attacked us when we saw them and tried to make audio contact with them." Andrew said, "And then they started a genocide..."

"Genocide..." Sans said, eye sockets darkened.

"It's alright! We're all here Sans!" Chara said, holding him close.

They entered a building labeled "Shop" and saw an adult male goat monster with long curved horns wearing a green sweater and a yellow heart locket with blue jean talking to a purple rabbit shopkeeper.

"And I must say, you are looking absolutely lovely today!" The goat monster said, smiling at the rabbit monster with a slight blush.

"Gosh, yah are going to make me blush!" She said, rubbing the back of her head shyly.

"Asriel, why don't you invite your girlfriend to dinner?" Toriel said, making Asriel stiffen in shock.

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Asriel and the shopkeeper yelled in shock, both with intense blushes.

* * *

The inside of the Dreemurr home was very warm and comforting.

"How did I end up in here for dinner again?" The purple rabbit shopkeeper asked.

"Because mom's a person you can't say no to easily." Asriel said, as Andrew saw Asgore holding a small baby goat monster with red eyes and a purple bow on the top of her head wearing a pink outfit.

"You're home, Tori! I see you picked up Asriel at the Shop again!" He said, handing the baby to Asriel. She immediately started to crawl on top of his head, pulling on his horns while giggling.

"I see we have Violet over for dinner again." Asgore said, as Toriel placed Frisk on the couch, who then stirred and opened her eyes.

"Oh! My child! You're awake!" Toriel said as Asgore walked over to her.

"Oh! I see you found another youth like we found Chara long ago!" Asgore said cheerfully as Asriel pulled the baby off his head.

"Oh baby Rosa! Mommy missed you! Yes she did!" Toriel said, as the baby reached out for her and Toriel picked her up, kissing her on the head.

"So...young soldier..." Asgore said, tensing up as he turned to face Andrew, "Why are you here?"

"My mission is to ensure her safety. She brought forth important information she overheard that can get a group of VERY dangerous people off the streets." Andrew said, visor going dark as he pulled off the helmet and set it on the floor, "In two days she and I have to be at the other exit at the capital to pick up her little sister."

Asgore stared at him, then relaxed and smiled, "So you want them to stay with us?"

"To be honest, Toriel convinced me." Andrew said, "And no one will expect them to be underground...but I did call for a car and a few more weapons to be safe."

"DID YOU JUST SAY CAR?!" Papyrus shouted, running out of the kitchen with a chef's hat on and an apron that read "Kiss the Great Papyrus". Frisk stared at the excitable skeleton. Papyrus then noticed the extra guests and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me! Please allow me to introduce myself! I am the _Great_ Papyrus! Bodyguard of Prince Asriel and member of the Royal Guard!" Papyrus said, with a flourish of his hat as he bent over in a bow.

"Wow! That must mean you're super important!" Frisk said excitably.

"Naturally, human!" Papyrus said, "But please rest while the queen and I finish dinner."

With this, Toriel handed Rosa to Andrew as she kissed Asgore on the cheek and headed back to the kitchen with Papyrus. The Spartan held the baby like she was made of glass; afraid to hurt her. She reached up and tugged at his nose a bit, making Asgore chuckle.

"She seems to like you." Asgore said, as Andrew handed Rosa to Frisk, whose hair was immediately tugged on by the baby monster while she giggled.

"It's been a long time since I held a baby...since before I was given my Spartan augmentation..." Andrew said, watching Frisk play with Rosa.

"Augmentation?" Asgore asked.

"This suit is a thousand pounds of titanium, machinery, and technology. It would crush anyone not augmented for it." Andrew said, "Though, should I ask where your bathroom is for after dinner?"

Asgore let out a hearty laugh "You do not know how monster food works, do you?" Andrew shook his head, "It's made mostly of magic and distributes into life energy after being eaten. You get all the nutrients and kick out of human food, but nothing comes out."

Frisk listened intently as she bounced Rosa on her knee, enjoying the baby's giggles. Andrew checked the decorations, spotting an MA5C Assault Rifle on the wall. Cautiously, he knelt down by his helmet.

"How did you get in possession of that Assault Rifle?" He asked, hand close to his Magnum.

"Seven dead soldiers fell down here in the attack. It seemed like a waste to leave the weapons lying on the ground after we buried them." Asgore said, and Andrew's hand relaxed as he stood up. As he did so, Sans' left eye stopped glowing blue and yellow.

There was a comfortable silence as Asriel tried to not flirt with Violet, the shopkeeper, and inadvertently kept doing so.

"Everyone~ Dinner is ready!" Toriel called from the kitchen, as the group stood up and Asgore took Rosa back from Frisk and they all went into the room. Everyone besides Andrew and Asgore sat down as Toriel and Papyrus placed the dishes on the table and Asgore placed Rosa in a high chair next to his seat. Rosa kept reaching out towards Frisk, babbling happily as Asgore chuckled.

Toriel dished out portions of the food to everyone before taking some herself, and Asgore started spoon feeding Rosa baby food. Andrew just took the plate and sat on the floor, picking up and sniffing at a spinach tart before taking a bite out of it. Smiling slightly at the taste, he took bites out of his food, occasionally turning his head to look for potential threats. Frisk was sitting next to Papyrus and took a large forkful of the lasagna.

"This food tastes amazing Papyrus!" Frisk said, huddling over her food slightly. Toriel noticed this and looked at her sadly.

"Naturally! With the queen's help, I cook nothing less than perfection!" Papyrus said proudly.

"Do you think you can teach me sometime?" Frisk asked.

"Me?" Papyrus asked in shock, "but of course!"

As dinner finished up Andrew placed the silverware in the sink and started rinsing them until Toriel nudged him away. He nodded to her, and went to the other room and placed his helmet back on, feeling more comfortable and secure with the armor on. Upon all the systems activating, he moved back to the kitchen.

"King Asgore, how long does it travel to the other entrance to the underground near the capital?" Andrew asked.

"About two days." Asgore said.

"But don't sweat it, I've got shortcuts." Sans said, "I can take you to the MTT Resort in a heartbeat, which is by the capital.

"I don't know why...but I've got a bad feeling..." Andrew said, twitching his armored fingers.

"That's a cool design on your helmet!" Papyrus shouting, "Placing an homage to your ancestors, the skeleton?"

"Wha?!" Andrew said, stunned at that declaration.

"Nyeh heh heh! Stunned at the fact I know that fact, right?" Papyrus said.

Andrew just shook his head. Frisk yawned and laid down on the Dreemurr's couch, falling asleep after the filling meal. Toriel went and grabbed a pillow and blanket, and made Frisk more comfortable. He shook his head and exited the large house, moving to look at the treeline surrounding Snowdin Town.

"Heya." A voice said from behind him, and he snapped around to see Sans resting on the doorway, "I couldn't help but notice that you have a really high Level of Violence...I wanna know how." He said, eye sockets going dark.

"As you know, I'm a Spartan, a former marine." Andrew said, sitting down in the snow as Sans moved to stand next to him, "I served near the end of the Human-Covenant War. Things were very tense, not knowing if you'd survive to see the next day. Frankly I first found it agitating to kill those aliens, but I forced myself to find solace in the fact that they held no qualms in killing everyone I loved and knew."

There was a momentary pause as the pupils reappeared in Sans' eyes.

"Truthfully, I'm not as good as a Spartan as I should be." Andrew said, making Sans look at him with his smile growing smaller, "I've been in actual war-zones, and simulated battle games. Promethean machines, Covenant aliens, Vehicles...I have no trouble dealing with...but when it comes to other Spartans, I...I choke." He admitted.

"What?" Sans asked.

"Spartans are given simulations to deal with situations such as other Spartan-4s going rogue or turncoat and becoming a threat to civilians...I've always done bad at those. I see the armors of people stationed with me and...I choke. Maybe I can kill a few, but...my simulated Kill/Death ratio is terrible because of this." Andrew said, not noticing Dreemurrs listening by the open doorway.

"Because of this, to 'toughen me up' I was placed in the Spartan Headhunter division." Andrew said, making air quotes around 'toughen me up', "I'm sent to eliminate the most bloodthirsty aliens...and humans. Yet, I have to constantly force myself to remember...that they're a threat...that...if they are left loose, my mom..." He trailed off as his gaze dropped to the snow.

Sans turned his head to gaze at Chara and Toriel, the former was looking very interested in the story of the high LOVE rated Spartan. "So...Headhunters?" He asked.

"To get into the history of the Headhunter division is to go into the Spartan development history." Andrew said, "It's sickening..."

"Oh? Well, if we're going to be allies with humans, we might as well know, to know what to watch out for." Sans said.

Andrew reached up and turned off the outgoing and recording button.

"If this gets out, I'm in so much trouble..." He said, sighing as he took his helmet off and letting the cold air brush against his skin.

"I don't know much about the Spartan-1s, but the Spartan program was made by Dr. Catherine Halsey in the Office of Naval Intelligence. In order to prevent civil war, she looked at databases and...kidnapped children at the age of 6 for the Spartan-2 program." Andrew said, as Toriel covered her mouth, "They were indoctrinated as imperfect clones were left with the parents...and they would get sick and die, making the parents think their child was dead." He paused, and took a breath.

"At the age of 14, they received Augmentation. There were seventy-five children they took...All of them got the augmentation." He trailed off, tapping a finger on his chin, "If I remember right, 33 survived with no ill effects, 12 survived but were permanently crippled, and 30 died."

"That's...low..." Sans said, clenching his own hands in his pockets.

"Yeah...then the perfect survivors got Mjolnir Mark 4 armor. Armor that further enhanced their reactions and strength. However, the Spartan program's purpose got changed when the Covenant attacked, becoming the main protectors of humanity, the best soldiers against the Covenant. As they researched energy shields, the Office of Naval Intelligence proposed a...remaking of the Spartan Program."

"Remaking?" Sans asked, confused about the term.

"Kidnapping was considered low, even for the low standards of the Office of Naval Intelligence. They found orphans from Covenant attacks, and indoctrinated. They also received augmentation, though it was not as expensive at the Spartan-2's augmentation, but was more successful. It was then the Mjolnir Mark 5 came out with energy shielding. But...these soldiers were...expendable... throw a bunch of Spartans at the Covenant to hopefully slow them down." He spat out.

"But..." Andrew said, making Sans look at him, "The success of the Spartan-2's got public attention... They helped eventually turn the tide, mostly due to the Master Chief. After the end of the war, when he disappeared for 8 years after a slipspace accident, they made the Spartan-4 program. Military personnel were evaluated and, if the offer was accepted, became a Spartan-4, a public face of the military and a symbol of hope and renewal."

"I...see..." Sans said, somewhat understanding what he said, "And the Headhunters come in where?"

"The Spartan 3 program. They took the...angriest...orphans...and basically made government sanctioned psychopaths. People who would show severed alien heads TO said aliens to freak them out!" Andrew explained. "Luckily, the program is not as bad anymore..."

He trailed off, grabbing his helmet and placing it back on his head, turning the devices back on.

"I should probably get a feel of the town." Andrew said.

"Sure, but keep your helmet off, okay?" Sans asked. Though he was confused, Andrew did so. He however kept his helmet under his arm.

He moved to the a building labeled Libarby, and stepped inside. There were some monsters reading something, so Andrew set down his helmet and took a monster history book, glancing up at a glass display case with a Magnum and a MA5C Assault Rifle in them, as if they were museum artifacts. With a shrug, he went back to reading.

* * *

"Another Cyber attack at our database." A marine said, holding Lily on his shoulder while reading something on a computer.

"Whoever is in the Epsilon Gang, it's almost like they know UNSC cyber security." An officer said.

"That means Lily's safety may be compromised." The soldier said.

"Then there's no time." A commander said, "Bring me a list of missing soldiers!"

"On it sir!" The secretary said, moving to a drawer and bringing a stack of papers. He flipped through him.

"My God..." He said, looking over some stats, "We're going to need more weapons for the headhunter. Bring me a Needler, Combat Evolved Pistol, Sniper Rifle, and a SPNKr EM!, Along with a pair of Plasma Grenades!"

"Sir?" The soldier carrying a bag of weapons and ammunition asked.

"A Spartan-4 with Achilles armor has gone rogue." The commander said, and a man ran to grab the weapons.

"The commander looked at Lily, who was humming a song to herself, "May God help us all..."

* * *

 _"Come in! This is an emergency! Spartan Headhunter Andrew, please respond!"_ A voice echoed from inside the helmet and Andrew snapped his helmet back on, making the monsters look at him.

"This is Spartan Headhunter Andrew. Go ahead." He said, standing up and placing the book back. Sans looked up at him from the corner, listening in.

 _"We have a Rogue Spartan-4 after Frisk. Transferring Lily to location immediately."_ The commander's voice called.

"...Roger. We'll be there." Andrew said.

 _"Negative! Come alone, do NOT let Frisk be seen!"_ The commander's voice called.

"Roger that." Andrew said, moving over to Sans.

"So...change of plans?" Sans asked.

"We have a Rogue Spartan-4 after Frisk. I have to be seen alone picking her up, we can't afford Frisk being found by them." Andrew said, and Sans grabbed his hand and snapped his fingers. The world blurred around them, and they re-appeared at a lobby of a hotel.

* * *

"So... Our sources show that a Spartan is protecting the witness." A man in an expensive suit said at a large table. There were a total of about 29 people there, "If what happened to 8 of our enforcers were any indication."

"But what can we do?" A woman said, "this may expose our plans depending on what she heard, our enforcers were not clear on that."

There was a loud clunking as heavy footfalls moved across the floor and in the shadows, a reddish black "Rampant" Visor glowed in the shadows.

"Boss!" A man said, with everyone standing up.

"The UNSC has finally learned that I've gone rogue. Leave that witness problem to me." He said, arming a Battle Rifle.

 **If you like Undertale, check out these stories:**

 **Dragonsrule18's "Hopes, Dreams, and Determination."**

 _ **"**_ _ **Frisk grew up in a home with neglectful, drug using parents. With a little sister to take care of, she takes a job getting a rare flower specimen from Mt. Ebott, only to fall into the Underground. With the help of a mysterious ghost girl named Chara only she can see and hear, she tries to get home to her sister, facing danger, but also making new friends along the way. Good!Chara."**_

 **IAmAnUmbreon11's "Mercy Or No Mercy?"  
**

 ** _"The world is quite fragile. One hit, and it can be destroyed...and when you RESET, the changes can be...quite spectacular."_**

 **CupkakeGalore's "The Edge OF Everything"  
**

 ** _"Frisk gave her soul to Chara. Now Chara is living with her family on the surface. She has to deal with school bullies, family issues, personal flaws and of course, one smiling, pun cracking, karma giving skeleton who thinks every time Frisk killed his brother, Chara was the one who held the knife. Can Chara get through a year without something not going in her favor?(ANM)"_**


	3. The power to SAVE

_**Before I continue, I made a mistake last chapter. I confused the AI Epsilon with the AI Sigma. Due to that mistake, I've chosen a name for the Rogue Spartan!**_

 _ **Before I forget again! The Amalgamates DO NOT exist! Flowey was made by W.D. Gaster in his experiments to extend Chara's life, and without the loss of his children, Asgore did NOT declare war with the humans, and thus there was no need to develop ways to fight them.**_

Frisk awoke to a cry of "SIS!" And was immediately set upon by a little brown haired 7 year old girl wearing an olive green shirt and pants, with pink slippers.

"Lily?" Frisk asked, for a minute she thought that everything had been a dream; that they were back at the apartment. Then she got a look at her surroundings; the walls were nicer. There were old fashioned photos of a young goat monster and young brown haired girl wearing green and yellow striped sweatshirts with two older goat monsters wearing purple.

"How?" She said, looking up at Andrew wearing his complete Wrath Anhur armor.

"Someone has good shortcuts." He responded, looking at Sans. Andrew reached into a bag and pulled out a purple device with a gray nozzle with pink crystals poking out of the top of it. He checked over it and put it back into the bulging military bag. He then took the bag inside and handed it to Toriel; who stumbled at the weight of the weapons before putting in in a shelf they could reach, but Rosa couldn't.

"They sent you more than just what you requested." Sans said, leaning against the wall.

"Where's Papyrus?" Frisk asked, holding Lily close.

"SANS!" A panicked shout came from outside. Andrew, Sans, and Frisk ran outside to see the chain-gun turret on the Warthog spinning around constantly with the tall skeleton clinging to it, "GET ME OFF THIS THING!"

"Hey bro, nice to see you getting AROUND!" Sans joked.

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted, "I'M GETTING DIZZY." Andrew jumped up and pulled Papyrus off the turret and set him down as the turret stopped; pointing forward over the driver's seat.

"Thank you armored human." Papyrus said, laying on the ground.

"Are you okay Papyrus?" Frisk said, checking over him.

"I'm fine. Let the world stop spinning for me first." Papyrus said, "Though why are there two of you?"

"I guess you're seeing DOUBLE bro." Sans said.

"Oh." Papyrus said, "Wait a minute, was that ANOTHER pun?!" With that realization, Papyrus groaned and rested his head in the snow. Lily moved behind Frisk and knelt down next to Papyrus. Lily looked at the skeleton with both fear and curiosity, having never seen a real monster before.

"Say, Soldier. Chara and I are heading to Grillby's. Want to come?" Sans asked as Chara grabbed the skeleton's hand.

"Sure." Andrew said, pulsing the motion sensor a few times to make sure nothing changed and following them.

 **(Sans. (Grilly's theme duel mix)** www. youtube watch?v=HgWFzHRvlm8 **)**

They approached an old fashioned wooden diner, with the word "Grillby's" above the door with a window angled outwards with a stand there. Sans pushed the door open for Chara, who smiled at him and stepped inside. Andrew grabbed the door and Sans went inside. Andrew stepped through the door, to Dogamy, Dogarissa, and Greater Dog playing cards. Doggo was sitting alone, staring at a wall, and Lesser Dog was losing against itself in a game of poker. A red bird sat smoking while a large bipedal hamster leaned against a broken jukebox. In the farthest bench was a large monster that looked like a gigantic mouth with sharp teeth and in the bench closest to the door was a yellow furred rabbit with a red shirt and blue jeans laying sprawled across the table with an empty alcoholic beverage bottle sitting next to her.

Andrew gazed at the rabbit, feeling pity for her, before shaking his head and continuing onto the bar where Sans and Chara were sitting, having already ordered.

"I was amazed to see another human living down here." Andrew said, standing in front of the bar at Grillby's while Grillby sat down their orders, Chara and Sans started eating burgers; Sans' burger drenched in ketchup.

"I'm...not a human. Not completely anymore." Chara said, focusing on her soul and bringing forth her soul, an upside-down red heart. Sans' and Andrew's soul became visible in it's presence, an upside-down light blue glowing white heart, and a blue heart glowing from under his armor respectively.

"Whatever Gaster did to extend my lifespan and slow my aging...It made me...different." Chara said, staring at her soul, "The body and soul strength of a human, but soul and magic of a monster. I'm no longer human, I'm a hybrid...and I'm proud of that!" Andrew nodded and took off his helmet, it clunking loudly on the bar with the wood creaking in protest at the weight.

"So uh...aren't you gonna order anything?" Sans asked.

"It's part of my Spartan Augmentation, I can go for days, maybe weeks, without eating. Same with water. A precaution in case we're in hostile territory with no access to rations." Andrew said, glancing at the people eating different foods.

"Huh. Grillby, can you get a burg for him?" Sans said, and Andrew turned to look at him in surprise, "Hey, you're down here for good reasons, and you told us the story behind your stats. Also, you helped my bro out, so that puts you in my good books."

Chara gently bumped Sans at the last statement, snorting in amusement as she whispered something to him. Andrew didn't pay attention to that. He was paying attention to the smell coming from the kitchen before Grillby came out and set down a burger in front of him. It was rather basic, just a bun and a patty of meat, but it smelled delicious. Thanking Grillby, he picked it up.

"Hey, want some ketchup?" Sans asked, holding another bottle of ketchup out as Chara giggled for some reason. He grabbed the ketchup and took off the top bun before holding the bottle over the patty and squeezing. The top fell off and ketchup splattered all over the patty in a huge mess. Chara and Sans both burst out laughing.

"Heh. You're lucky I LIKE ketchup." Andrew said, "Grillby, can I get an order of fries?" He asked, holding the hamburger sideways and letting the excess ketchup slide off onto the plate.

"You're the first one to think of something like that." Sans said, smirking.

* * *

In the UNSC Center by Mt. Ebott, there was a flurry of activity when they found out a Spartan had gone rogue.

"Which one is it sir? A marine asked.

"Spartan Sigma. Wears silver and purple Achilles Mjolnir Gen 2 armor with a Rampant colored visor." The Commander said.

"Achilles." The Marine spoke, "The Gen 2 Achilles armor. The one embedded with extremely aggressive AI that causes many to lose themselves to rage and blood-lust. Why was it even made?"

"I am not in charge of what armors are made." The commander said, "But he is extremely dangerous. Prepare Pelican Dropships and get technicians here. We need to stock our Spartan up just in case. Other personnel and Spartan 4s are to move to the UNSC Infinity immediately!"

"Sir yes sir!" The marines shouted, running around to different locations. People moved machines onto the large Pelican Dropships. One person drove up a silver "Ultra" Ghost up below the tail of one and once the man got off it, hooks lowered and were latched to it, and it was pulled up under the tail after the personnel bay was closed. With a roar, the first Pelican lifted into the air. Another hooked up another Warthog with a Gauss Cannon, and another hooked up a red Warthog with Needler rounds in its chain-gun. They also lifted into the air after the first one.

Other Pelicans lifted into the air and went up through the atmosphere, heading to the UNSC Flagship, Infinity.

The commander sat in the chair in the main office, staring at the window to the outside as he saw a large shadow facing the building. "I was there when you were made into what you were, Sigma...I'm sorry...my son..."

A loud rocket soared straight through the window and there was an explosion in the UNSC headquarters, as a figured in Achilles armor walked away with a rocket launcher in his hands.

* * *

Andrew wiped the last of the ketchup off his plate using the last fry he had and ate it. "Man, it has been a while since I had a burger and fries." He said, placing some gold given to him by Toriel on the table. Grillby nodded at him and took the gold, waving at him as Chara and Sans stood up. He placed the helmet back onto his head, and listened to a recording sent to him via command. The monsters looked very intrigued seeing the visor light up in it's Saturnine color. Andrew froze seeing an alert flash across his viewpoint, and stiffened his shoulders and turned away from the counter.

He stopped at the bunny laying drunk on the Grillby's table. "So...you gonna do something about it?" He asked, making the bunny blink her blue eyes and gaze up to him as he took off his helmet, not wanting a constant reminder of a terrible event flashing across his vision.

"What CAN I do? We were finally free...than those creatures attacking the humans chased us back underground." She said, playing with her empty bottle.

"Hmm...You'll be glad to know that the war between the humans and those aliens is over, and the remnants of the aggressive alliance grows smaller everyday." He said, and all commotion stopped within Grillby's as they looked at him. The bunny gazed at him.

"What?" She said.

"That's right. That alliance betrayed one of their own, the Sangheili, and the Elites, I mean Sangheili, allied with us." He said, making whispers break out about the monsters, "Then again, there are Covenant Remnants, but they're getting smaller, and we're working on rebuilding."

"You mean...I could see the surface?" She said, blinking her eyes to focus her blurry vision from the alcohol.

"Ms. Bunny, I swear I will personally lead up to the surface once I get the all clear...but I need you to do one thing for me. Work on quitting your alcohol addiction. You don't want to destroy yourself. Can you do that?" He asked, placing his helmet back on as a new message flashed across his vision.

"Gwen." She said, and he turned to look at her, "My name is Gwen!"

"Gwen, pretty name." He said, completely missing the darkening of her fur around her cheeks, "I am Spartan Headhunter Andrew, of the Spartan-4 Headhunter division made to track down dangerous criminals. Serial number 249008-0418AP" Andrew nodded and turned and left Grillby's as Sans and Chara followed him after leaving gold on the table for Grillby, missing Gwen's sigh.

"So, you seem rather tense. What happened?" Sans asked, and Andrew just glanced over his shoulder.

"When we return to the King's place. He needs to hear this." He simply said, making Sans and Chara exchange confused glances.

Upon entering the snowy castle, Andrew grabbed the bag and checked over the weapons to make sure they were in working order.

"What is wrong, my child?" Toriel said, rubbing a hand on his armored shoulder as Asgore entered the room.

"The Rogue Spartan. More information was released. Spartan Sigma. Wears silver and purple Achilles Mjolnir Gen 2 armor with a "rampant" red visor." He said, taking a break, "Achilles armor is highly frowned upon, as the artificial intelligence in it causes those not in extreme control of their emotions to lose themselves to anger, envy, greed, and blood-lust...which happened to him. Weapons on hand are the Battle Rifle and Rocket Launcher."

"Now we know what to prepare for." Asgore said, standing up straight.

"My child...there's more, isn't there?" Toriel said, noticing his tenseness, as Frisk leaned into the room, Sans and Chara listening in as well.

"The UNSC building I was deployed from and Frisk ran into was blown up by a rocket launcher...many people I worked with were killed, including the Commander. " He said and Toriel covered her mouth and Asgore moved over and knelt down, throwing an arm over Andrew's shoulder.

"He sent many Spartan 4's to the UNSC Infinity, the UNSC flagship." Andrew said, clenching his fist before turning his gaze, "He also sent a last order to me."

There was a tenseness to the room before he spoke "The Commander has sent multiple Pelican Dropships with vehicles and weapons to prepare for Sigma's arrival." He took a breath, "And he must have been watching the footage from my helmet feed, because he sent information about the Human Covenant War to a chip in my helmet, and had Strident-Class Heavy Frigate, the UNSC Voyager, prepared for us. He told my to evacuate EVERYONE once Sigma was dealt with. There are technicians coming to prepare a station to repair or rebuild damaged or destroyed armor pieces, and weapons and vehicles are being loaded onto the Frigate. Areas and Rooms are also being converted to living stations for everyone. There's even a heated area in the middle of the Frigate insulated from the rest of the ship, along with a cold section."

Asgore bowed his head, "He was an honorable man." He said, "Preparing for the worst, and giving us the means to move safely. He will be remembered as a hero in our tales." Andrew turned his head and sat up at this.

"Pelicans are on their way, a few are stopping in Hotland and picking up monsters to deploy to the Frigate." Andrew said, and Asgore picked up a cell phone and called someone.

Within a few minutes, the television screen flashed with the words "Breaking News" and a rectangular robot with a yellow screen and red designs on it.

"Good Evening Beauties and Gentlebeauties!" It said in a scratchy, robotic voice with a bit of suaveness to it, "It is I, the glamorous Mettaton here with exciting news!"

Monsters all over stopped to see the news. "Humans are arriving in plane-like vehicles and are taking us to a space ship! We won't just see the surface! We're seeing the very thing above that!" There were excited cheers and shouts from all over the underground.

"With the fall of the Human Frisk, being cared for by our generous Royal Family, there is an evil human after her for finding things about a group of his that hurts innocents. So the military is evacuating us for our safety. This is most glamorous news indeed! We will go beyond the surface in a ship most generously provided by the military for our travels! We now return you to your regularly scheduled program!"

At Grillby's a yellow rabbit glanced at the screen in wonder and tossed the empty bottle away from her.

* * *

 **(Halo music: "Brothers in arms (REMIX)"** www. youtube watch?v=yi6wX9m7f_c **)**

A Pelican Dropship with the Needler Warthog extended it's landing gear in the boiling Hotland as a creature floating like a balloon with tentacles serving as arms and a thick one with multiple eyes for a head exited the Pelican moved over to the CORE and started messing around with it. More of the creatures moved over, seemingly scanning it. They made echoing clicking sounds and gestures before moving back into the Pelican as Vulcans, So Sorry, Royal Guards 01 and 02, Astigmatism, Final Froggit, Whimsalot, Madjik, and Tsunderplane moved on board. The Pelican took off back towards the opening and flew off into space, as another one flew down to pick up other monsters such as Vulcan, Pyrope, Knight Knight, Muffett and Mettaton before moving farther into waterfall.

At the Dreemurr castle in Snowdin, the door was kicked open as Undyne stepped forward with her wife Alphys under her left arm. "IS IT TRUE?!" She shouted, startling Rosa so she started crying. Toriel gave Undyne a glare, which made her recoil under her gaze as the Queen comforted the baby monster.

"It is indeed." Asgore said, nodding.

"I can't believe it...after sealing us down here...the humans are saving us!" Undyne said, her grip on Alphys slipping, causing the monster to land on the floor stomach first with a loud thump.

Andrew stepped into the entry room and Undyne pointed an energy spear at him as he responded by holding up the MA5D COG Assault Rifle at her, bag of weapons slung over his shoulder.

"Now now Undyne, he's a reason this is happening." Asgore said, holding his hands up in a placating manner.

"W-w-what do y-y-you mean?" Alphys said curiously, gazing at the armored figure.

"He's a human soldier in charge of the safety of the young Frisk. His helmet showed us to his commander, who made this evacuation and spaceship possible before his death." Asgore said, and Frisk tensed up. She didn't like that the kind commander who gave her a Spartan to look after her was dead.

"Do not fret human!" Papyrus said, picking up Frisk, "He is a hero of monsters now! Nyeh heh heh!" This made Frisk smile slightly, hearing that he would be remembered as a hero.

"You said something as well earlier." Sans said, "That he sent information about the Human-Covenant War to a chip in your helmet?"

Andrew reached to the back of his helmet and pressed something, a data chip sliding out of his helmet in a slot, glowing blue. "This chip has data and video of some of the most monumental battles...the Fall of Reach, Installation 04, Defense of Earth, Delta Halo, the Ark..." He gazed at the chip in his hand before a yellow hand touched the armor on his leg, and he looked down to see Alphys looking up at him in curiosity.

"Why did you space out Punk?" Undyne said, punching her hand, "We were calling you for a few minutes after you trailed off!" Andrew glanced around at the concerned faces.

"Sorry. I was in a few, more exactly I was in the Defense of Earth and the Ark as a marine. Got lost in my memories for a moment. Sorry." He said, gazing away as he set the chip in Alphys' hand. She stared at it as if she had been given the world's largest anime collection as an anime fan.

A rumbling, roaring sound was heard as a couple Pelican Dropships landed, a third landing next to the castle as the pilot climbed out.

Andrew stepped out, Frisk and Lily hiding behind him as a familiar marine stepped forward and saluted him.

"Greetings sir! The City, Hotland and Waterfall evacuated. Moving onto Snowdin and the Ruins." The marine said, kneeling down and smiling at Lily.

"You must be one of the soldiers who cared for these darling children." Toriel said, approaching him with a smile. He tensed up, and was surprised when Toriel hugged him. Asgore stepped forward.

"Some of us must stay behind until that rogue Spartan is dealt with. My wife, youngest daughter, and son will travel with you." Asgore said.

"Snookums!" Toriel said in shock.

"Toriel, please...I can't let anything happen to you or baby Rosa." He said sadly.

"But what about Chara?" She asked.

"I'm not leaving Sans." She said, crossing her arms.

"Take Papyrus with you." Sans said, eye sockets dark.

"SANS!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Bro. Your job is being the Royal Guard of Prince Asriel." Sans said, with Undyne whispering "So that's why he stopped training with me" to Alphys.

"If you were here, and he was in the spaceship, you wouldn't be doing your job! You'd be...slacking off!" Making Papyrus gasp at the thought.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I MUST REMAIN VIGILANT UNTIL WE ARE REUNITED BROTHER!" Papyrus said, hugging Frisk, Sans, and everyone else there.

"...Take Lily with you..." Frisk said.

"SIS!" Lily said, crying out as Frisk hugged her.

"I'm your big sister. My role is to protect you. Mama Toriel will look out for you until we meet once again." Frisk said, as Undyne nudged Alphys onto the Pelican.

"U-Undyne!" Alphys said.

"As if some punk can stop me, my lovely wife! Don't you worry, we'll be together soon!" She said, kissing Alphys' forehead, "Then we'll watch that history with everyone!" She said, tightening Alphys' grip on the chip in her hand.

"R-Right!" Alphys said, nodding as Toriel carried Lily and Rosa together onto the Pelican, with the baby monster snuggling into the young human.

"This is slightly worryin'." Violet said, as Asriel held her hand onto the dropship, "I'm scared."

"Shh...It'll be alright. Look at it this way! We're seeing things beyond the surface!" Asriel said, as the purple rabbit snuggled into him, giggling at his optimism.

"Mr. Asgore, can I stay with you?" A voice said, and he turned to see the yellow rabbit, Gwen, from Grillby's staring at Andrew.

"Ms. Gwen, why aren't you evacuating?" Asgore said.

"Someone made a promise to me...that he'd personally escort me to the surface if I stopped excess drinking." She said, not taking her gaze off the Spartan, "I intend to hold him to his promise."

Asgore followed her gaze, before smiling at her and nodding his permission, making her hop in place a few times in excitement.

Pelicans flew off towards Hotland, and a few moved towards the Ruins.

"It's gonna be weird having the underground so empty for a good reason." Sans said, eye sockets dark., before his pupils lit up once again.

Frisk stared at one of the Pelicans that was taking her sister away for her safety.

"That was a brave thing you did." Andrew said, resting a hand on her shoulder and following her gaze, "Don't worry, you'll see her again."

* * *

Frisk entered the house and stared at something new. There was what looked like a glowing yellow star giving off sparks of energy. She reached out and touched it, feeling a weird energy wash over her as she was filled with **Determination** at the thought of her sister being safe.

"So you're the one who now holds that power." A voice said, and she turned to see Chara standing behind her, Sans standing a little ways away.

"What power?" Frisk asked.

"The Power of **Save** and **Reset**. The power of a God!" Chara said, giving Frisk a glare.

"I don't want that power!" Frisk said, jumping away from the glowing star.

Chara's eyes softened at that declaration, and Sans' smile grew wider.

"Better you than who had it previously." Sans muttered, making her confused at that statement.

"What you just touched was a save point. If you were to die, the timeline would jump back to this exact moment." Chara said, "Or you could...completely **Reset** everything and go back to the point you entered the underground...but then that wouldn't be nice, would it?" Frisk took in those words.

"So...if...if that rogue Spartan WERE to kill me, the world would come back to this moment? After almost every monster except for the ones here now left to the spaceship?" Frisk asked.

"Bingo." Sans said, smiling slightly, "Though it's reassuring to hear that you're only planning on using it to stop deaths."

"Who was the last person to have this power? No one on the surface has this power!" Frisk asked, scratching her head as she narrowed her eyes.

"A yellow weed of a flower named Flowey." Sans said, making Frisk gasp and jump back, "So you know him."

"Know him, he tried to KILL me after I fell!" Frisk said, making Chara and Sans glance at each other.

Sans took a breath, thinking of what to say, "That weed thought that this was a game, that he could do anything he wanted. He first was kind...but then, he got bored, and started killing others for fun. Chara and I confronted him, forcing him to go through some resets. After a few more runs, we came up with a plan. We knew something was going on, he said so himself, but didn't know what. That's when we tried to draw the **Reset** power away from Flowey by using Chara's determination..."

Sans paused for a moment before continuing "It didn't work as we planned. The power vanished into the air, while the view and knowledge of resets and what happened was split between Flowey, Chara, and I. Until you showed up, I thought that power was gone forever. That weed...That Weed is the reason my dad is gone..." Chara threw her arms around the skeleton and held him close.

"His dad was W.D. Gaster, the former Royal Scientist before Alphys. He was the one who extended my life...but then Flowey pushed him into one of the machines, and he never came back, despite the fact we forced Flowey to **reset**." Chara said.

All commotion stopped as Andrew walked into the room, glancing over at Chara holding onto Sans. He shrugged at the impromptu meeting before moving onward.

"As you can see, not everyone can see **Save** points." Chara said, holding Sans close.

"I managed to force Sans to up his HP to 40 and Defense to 6; despite his Attack being 1...his power of Karmanic Retribution doubles that per hit." Chara said, "Never let your HP and Defense remain at 1 EVER again!" She held him closer and his face turned blue as he blushed.

"1 attack, 1 defense, and 1 HP? It sounds like he could be struck down in one hit! That's dangerous!" Frisk said in shock.

"Exactly, if a person has a high Level of Violence, Sans would be an easy target despite his current stats. Say for example, that Spartan guarding us. It would take one vicious blow intended to harm to kill him." Chara said, glancing down at Sans as a horrible thought of Sans' dust scattering in the wind entered her mind.

"But then, why didn't I have this power on the surface?" Frisk asked, completely confused.

"It's just a theory, but it might have to do with the CORE." Sans said, "As long as it creates magical energy, even those who can't normally use magic can access bits of it through things, like items...or **Save** points."

With a determined glare, Frisk pressed her hand against the save point, feeling the energy flow through her. "Just in case, we'll have time to prepare!"

* * *

The twenty-third Pelican landed, opening its bay as Alphys, Toriel, Rosa, Lily, Papyrus, Asriel, and Violet walked out with other monsters walked out to the metallic hanger bay of the Strident-Class Heavy Frigate UNSC Voyager. There were a couple tanks, one a brown-green, the other pitch black on it wit hooks around the treads holding them in place. Pelicans that were emptied earlier were hanging on the ceilings from hooks, the Ultra Ghost, Gauss Warthog, and Needler Warthog were strapped to the ground as well, with Pelicans next to them. There was a strange machine that was lowered to the ground that was strapped to the ground on the other side of a Pelican (Mantis). All in all, it was a very crowded hangar. Two Pelicans lifted off the hanger once the hooks were removed and soared out the energy shielding door and back down towards the Earth.

A man in black, tan, gray, and white camouflage pants, black fingerless gloves, black boots, and black armor with a helmet that had a silvery-blue visor stood holding a silenced SMG. On a shoulder-pad were the letters "O.D.S.T".

The man looked at the monsters getting off and motioned towards the door behind him.

The group walked trough the door, watching as a strange floating creature flew past them with others following, making clicking noises loudly.

"The Engineers are very excited." A marine said, leaning against the wall with another.

"Yeah. Whatever this CORE thing the Huragok learned about down there, they're eager to build a better one." The other said, tightening an armor piece on his left arm. This was news to Toriel! The CORE was the pinnacle of monster technology, W.D. Gaster's finest work, and those creatures were going to build a better one?

Lily held Toriel's hand, slightly nervous.

"OH MY GOD! LOOK!" Papyrus suddenly shouted, pointing out a window. The monsters and child looked out to a beautiful image of the Earth, in all it's greens, browns, blues, grays, and whites. Space stations were scattered all over the planet, with Pelicans flying between them and different space ships docking at and moving around them.

"It's beautiful" Toriel said, smiling slightly, "I never imagined that I'd see such a sight." Rosa giggled happily, waving at the different ships moving by.

Then, the UNSC Infinity moved by, dwarfing the Voyager with its massive size.

* * *

"Oh...I just realized that we sent away our best cooks." Asgore said, looking over the fridge, "We may have to eat monster noodles until this Rogue Spartan is Dealt with."

Frisk frowned, already missing Toriel and Papyrus's cooking.

"Yeah...and Grillby already left." Sans said, taking a sip from a bottle of ketchup while Chara unwrapped a chocolate bar and took a bite.

"Well...I bet Toriel and Papyrus will impress the cooks up there by making things taste good." Andrew said, keeping an eye on the UNSC communication relay in his helmet, listening to the chatter between stations and ship crews.

"UGH! I'M BORRRRREEED!" Undyne said, plopping down wearing her knight armor on the couch with the helmet next to her. She glanced at Andrew in his full armor outfit.

He glanced over at her and stepped back nervously at her gaze. Gwen glared at the head of the Royal Guard in defiance, thinking she was checking him out.

"Say...you're a warrior." She said, standing up and putting her helmet on, "Why don't we spar? Warm up for the punk that's approaching!"

Gwen let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding.

"Sure...but first." Andrew replied, holding up his left arm as a blue beam of light scanned Undyne and a meter appeared above her in his display.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Chara said, looking between Undyne and Andrew, checking for the tiniest crack in any armor.

"BIO S Scan. I now have a health display so I don't accidentally go too far." Andrew replied, heading out the door.

Undyne grinned as she opened the door, "HECK YEAH!"

* * *

On the surface a Spartan in silver and purple Achilles armor moved up the path to Mt. Ebott, a fully loaded Battle Rifle on his back with a Rocket Launcher with only three more shots in his hands. A roaring sound was heard and he turned, revealing a Rampant colored visor as two Pelicans approached him.

He leaped to the side as rockets were launched from the Pelicans and impacted the ground with a explosion where he once stood. The Pelican farthest from the ground turned and the bottom of the cockpit was struck with a rocket from the Spartan's rocket launcher. There was an explosion and the pilot lost control, the Pelican spiraling into the ground and rolling back down Mt. Ebott.

A second Rocket hit one of the engines in the left wing of the Pelican and it tilted and rammed into the ground, dragging a trench behind it. Sigma loaded the last rocket into it and ran to the front of the Pelican. The pilot was unbuckling himself, but froze when he saw Sigma approach. Sigma punched an armored hand into the damaged windshield, shattering it and then sticking the front of the Rocket Launcher into it.

"No!" The pilot shouted, but then Sigma pulled the trigger, causing a massive explosion as shrapnel from the Pelican rained around it. Sigma dropped his Rocket launcher next to the charred wreckage and continued his journey, the suit's embedded aggressive AI having hacked into the UNSC communications, and his AI had tracked down where they took the girl who exposed their plans.

Soon, the whole world would know who the most powerful Spartan in all existence was!


End file.
